Elevator of love
by whitedove03
Summary: Short Jolie smut fic. Oneshot.


**Elevator of Love (Smut One-shot)**

Natalie was having a bad day, first her car broke down then she was late for work. Bo had yelled until she had told him what had happened. John had been staring at her all day with those soulful eyes of his and she had been tempted to go his office and kiss him senseless. It didn't matter that she was mad at him the fact was she still loved him, wanted him. She hated that fact, that after all his lies she still needed him in her life. Sighing she walked through the lobby of the apartment building she was at. She was here to look at an apartment but she had been late for her appointment because of the storm outside.

John was deep in thought as he walked. His thoughts were of Natalie, like always. He had gotten his badge back and today had been his first day back since his suspension and all he could think about was Natalie. He snorted at the irony of his situation. It used to be him just wanting to be friends, not wanting to risk what they had and now all he wanted was to be with her. To kiss and hold her like before Statesville and Cris had come back. He would give almost anything to take her in his arms a show her how much he cared.

The storm outside raged and John shook his head the odds of Natalie forgiving him this quickly were slim to none. He couldn't even go to his room at the Angel Square Hotel cause it was full of Natalie, of the memories of what they had of how good it was before he screw it all up. He needed to find another place to live, one that wasn't filled with so many memories. Lost in thought he stepped on the elevator and pressed the button, surprised when his hand accidentally brushed someone else's. Looking up he was shocked to see Natalie standing in the elevator looking more beautiful then ever.

Natalie hadn't been paying attention when someone stepped on the elevator with her but then she had looked up and seen it was John and she felt her heart sped up a little. He always had that effect on her his very nearness excited her. When she reached out to push a button she brushed his hand with hers and she felt the jolt of awareness.

"Hi," Natalie said somewhat nervously as the elevator began to move. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," John said feeling ridiculously happy for some reason, "I'm here to look at a new apartment. What about you?"

"Yeah me too." She said softly, sensual awareness humming between them. "I'm glad you're back to work."

John could feel the attraction that was between them and could feel his body reacting to her in a very physical way. Shifting to cover his problem he looked at her shyly and said, "It's good to be back." Looking at her he decided that he needed to tell her how much he missed her before he lost the nerve. "Natalie, I—" he began but all of a sudden there was a huge crack of thunder and the lights went out and the elevator stopped moving.

Natalie yelped in fear when the lights went out. She hated dark confined spaces, ever since the pit she couldn't stand to be in small dark places. She started to tremble in fear. "John," she said in a panicked voice.

John turned around quickly at her tone of voice. He had never heard her use it before, she sounded terrified. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

Starting to freak out she stuttered, "I don't like small dark rooms."

John's eyes widened in understanding, "It's gonna be ok. I'm here with you, you're not alone." Taking a step closer he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm here and I'm not going to let you go."

Natalie looked up at him in surprise, momentarily forgetting her fear. "But you did. You let me go with out a single attempt to help me get past this."

John was equally surprised, 'I was doing what you wanted. You...you said you never wanted to see me again."

Natalie was beginning to get angry, "Oh so I say one thing in the heat of anger and you just run away."

"One thing?" John said getting a bit angry himself, "You have told me again and again that you hated me. I'm supposed to just force you to love me again?"

"No you're supposed to fight for me! You're supposed to show me that you care enough to win me back!" Natalie all but shouted at him.

John looked at her in shock as understanding hit him. In trying to do what he thought she wanted he had actually been telling her that he didn't love her enough to fight for her. Grabbing her he hauled her against him and planted a hungry kiss on her lips. Kissing her passionately he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her even closer, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Natalie trembled under his passionate assault, kissing him back just as fiercely before jerking out of his embrace. "Wha-What are you doing?"

John was panting and his heart pounding, "Showing you how much I care, how much I love you." He said shaking with barely restrained passion.

That hit her like a punch to the gut, "You love me?" she asked, also breathing heavily.

"Yes, I love you." John said and reached for her again, this time kissing her more gently.

Natalie kissed him back passionately and their kiss quickly turned into a series of hungry passionate kisses. As John's mouth moved from her mouth to her ear she slid her arms around his neck then down his back. Rubbing herself against him restlessly she began to nibble on his neck smiling when he let out a ragged moan.

John groaned in her ear and pulled back a bit, reaching for the hem of her shirt. Pulling it off her he caught his breath as he saw her ample breasts heaving under is heated gaze. Lowering his head he kissed the top of her breasts letting her shirt fall to the floor as he griped her hips with his hand and ground into her. Teasing her he kissed and licked her breasts through her bra, avoiding her hardened nipples. Sliding his hands from her hips to her back he undid her bra and pushed it off of her onto the floor.

Natalie reached or his shirt. Unbuttoning it and pushing it off him she smiled and pressed a kiss to his collarbone drawing a moan from him. Running her hands on his chest and stomach she could feel him tense when she reached his belt. Starting to unbuckle his belt Natalie moaned when she felt John's hands cup her breasts. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him. Practically ripping his belt off she reached for the button on his pants and grinned when John thrust his hips forward.

John fondled her breasts and squeezed them gently, loving the feel of them in his hands. Bending his head he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. Moving his hand down to her jeans he slid his hand inside and cupped her. Feeling her wetness through her panties he rubbed his thumb on her making her gasp his name.

"John," Natalie gasped, rotating her hips on John's hand she frantically worked at his pants and slid them down along with his underwear. She smiled up at him when he impatiently kicked them off along with his shoes and socks.

"Your turn," John said with a lusty grin and watched as she tore off the rest of her clothes. When she was naked he took her back into his arms and pushed her against the wall roughly. Kissing his way down her body he mad is way to her throbbing center. Using his hands to move her legs apart and then part her moist curls, he gently put his mouth on her and licked.

Natalie bit back a scream of pleasure and tangled her hands in his hair. "John" she moaned again when he continued his sensual assault on her wet core. She couldn't hold back the moans as his tongue slid in and out of her, bringing her to the brink only to draw back and start again. "John please," Natalie groaned then moaned loud and long when he finally brought her to release.

John smiled against her when he felt her pulsing above him. He drank her in until he felt the contractions stop then kissed his way back up her body. He was surprised when she aggressively pushed him away and backed him up until his back was against the opposite wall.

"My turn," Natalie said impishly as she slid down his body and took his balls in one hand and his rock hard cock in the other. When John gave a throaty moan and grabbed for the bar attached to the wall she licked the head of his shaft and gently massaged his balls. Looking back up at him she could see him watching her as she stroked him. She sent him a wicked grin and took him into her mouth and sucked.

John threw his head back and groaned loudly as Natalie took him into her mouth. "Oh god Nat, that feels so good." He moaned out as Natalie began to move her mouth up and down on his rigid member. He could feel that he was close, too close and he reached down and slid his hands into her hair and pulled her up. Kissing her passionately he slammed her against the wall and lifted her up and drove into her slick passage.

Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back as John pounded into her. As John brought his lips to her exposed throat and sucked Natalie thrust her hips against him and ran her hands in his hair moaning passionately. Climaxing in a flash of fire she could feel John's movements inside her and she rode him harder until his cock pulsed inside her and he was gasping her name in the exquisite agony of release.

"God!" John rasped against her neck while he tried to catch his breath, "That was—"

Natalie felt him slid out of her and let her legs slid down and he feet hit the floor, "Yeah that was--just wow." Reaching for her clothes she started to dress silently as the lights came beck on. John started to dress too and they were both silent for a minute while they finished dressing. When the door started to slide open Natalie turned to John and said, "I love you too."

John smiled at that and reached out and hit the close door button. Hitting another button the elevator began to move back down and John pushed the emergency stop.

"What are you doing John?" Natalie asked and John said, "Showing you how much I love you," and reached for her again his hands working their magic.

**The End**


End file.
